Disneyville
Disneyville is the home of Mickey Mouse and his supporting cast in most of their animated appearances. It has appeared in various media starring Mickey and his friends including television, films, video games and a wide array of promotional material (with the exception of most comics, which retain the concept of Mickey and Goofy living in Mouseton and Donald Duck residing in Duckburg). Description The earliest records of Disneyville dates back to the 1939 storybook School Days in Disneyville, in which it served as a town inhabited by various characters from Disney animated shorts. It reappeared in later publications such as 1949's Mystery in Disneyville, 1954's Disneyville coloring book, and the French book Le Theatre de Disneyville. Disneyville later appeared in Mickey Mouse media such as the Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse television series as the primary setting. The town's name was not mentioned in either shows, instead being confirmed to be named Disneyville by the computer game Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure. Disneyville's current appearance is based on the Disneyland attraction Mickey's Toontown, which itself is inspired by Toontown from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The homes of the town (such as Mickey's red and yellow house, and Minnie's purple and pink house) are directly modeled after the real-life attractions in Disneyland. As mentioned, the town serves as the home for Mickey Mouse and friends, though in both Mickey Mouse Works and especially House of Mouse, several characters from the Disney animated features canon have made appearances at Disneyville, more specifically the town's nightclub on Main Street, the House of Mouse. Disneyville is likely also the setting of Paul Rudish's Mickey Mouse Shorts, due to the inclusion of various Disney animated film cameos in those shorts. However, a blurb for IDW Publishing's comic book adaptations of said shorts states that "No Service" takes place on Mouseton Pier. Places of Interest *'Mickey's House' - The residence of Mickey Mouse and Pluto. In the continuity of Epic Mickey, Mickey's house homes a magical mirror that leads to the tower of Yen Sid from Fantasia. *'Minnie's House' - The residence of Minnie Mouse and her kitten Figaro. *'Donald's House' - The residence of Donald Duck. In some appearances, Donald's house appears as an average house, while in some other appearances such as Mickey Mouse Works, it is a large boat modeled after the Miss Daisy from the Disney theme parks. *'Goofy's House' - The home of Goofy. As with Donald, Goofy's home takes on a number of different appearances, including an average home, a trailer in Mickey Mouse Works, or a large, sloppily built home with a stone chimney as featured in the theme parks. *'Daisy's House' - Daisy Duck's residence. In most episodes of Mickey Mouse Works, it is a green beach house, while in Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure, it is a purple house with decor resembling a daisy flower. *'Mortimer's House' - The home of Mickey's rival Mortimer Mouse, which is apparently right next door to Mickey in Mickey Mouse Works. *'Ludwig Von Drake's Laboratory' - The home of Ludwig Von Drake. In Mickey Mouse Works, he generally spends his time in his large basement, using the space to create and test numerous inventions. Trivia *Goofy's trailer from Mickey Mouse Works reappeared for the first time in over a decade in Mickey and the Roadster Racers. See also *Toontown *Mouseton *Duckburg Category:Towns Category:Calisota